Złamane serce
Zgubna podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinek 8 Jack: 'W poprzednim odcinku Zgubnej podróży: Saskatchewan... Naszych uczestników czekało połączenie. Podczas wyzwania musieli zmierzyć się ze sobą na ringu bokserskim. Wygrał Malcolm, co wszystkich zdziwiło. Taylor zaczynała coraz bardziej tracić w oczach innych, dlatego przystąpiła do działania i pokazała uczestnikom zdjęcie Xaviera oraz Claytona razem. Skłamała, że są parą, a skoro nią są, to będą trzymali się razem i mają sojusz. Nieświadomi niczego Xavier i Clayton wiedzieli, że mogą odpaść, dlatego próbowali namówić Taylor, żeby razem z nimi głosowała na Cindy. Ta powiedziała, że się zastanowi. Ostatecznie podczas ceremonii eliminacji pożegnaliśmy Claytona. Została tylko 9. Kto odpadnie tym razem? Koniecznie nas oglądajcie! ''//Intro: Kamery wyjawiają się z lasu, gdzie wystraszona Cindy ucieka przed jakimś niedźwiedziem. Malcolm podaje jej rękę i razem wchodzą na drzewo, gdzie chowają się przed drapieżnikiem. Trochę dalej Sarah i Charlie rozmawiają, a nagle z ziemi wyłania się jadowity wąż. Wystraszeni chowają się w krzakach, gdzie wpadają na Melisse, która ich podsłuchiwała. Melissa niewinnie się uśmiecha i ucieka z miejsca. Kamera przenosi się do stołówki. Tam Clayton rozmawia o czymś z Lamborghini i podstępnie się uśmiecha. Norman jest zażenowany tą sytuacją. Przy stole siedzi Justine, która zastanawia się czy ma zjeść jedzenie, czy nie. Nagle skądś na stół wpada Alan. Justine przerażona wybiega. Kamera przenosi się do małego domku, gdzie Chloe i Jessica malują paznokcie. Sean próbuje je poderwać, ale z marnym skutkiem. Przed domkiem Xavier podsłuchiwał dziewczyny, zauważyła go Triss, która zaczęła go karcić. Kamera idzie na plażę, gdzie ścigają się Taylor i Jordan. Taylor wygrywa pościg, a Jordan jest wściekły. Z nerwów rzuca kamieniem w wodę, a z wody wyłania się zła Penny trafiona przez kamień. Niedaleko stoi Jack, który przygląda się całej sytuacji i ma z niej niezły ubaw. Nagle wciska pilota i pojawia się napis "Zgubna Podróż: Saskatchewan".// Obóz Był ranek, ale bardzo chłodny ranek. Sarah i Charlie jako jedyni nie spali, rozpalili ognisko i się ogrzewali. 'Charlie: '''Ale dzisiaj zimno, no nie? '''Sarah: '''Strasznie! Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie padać. '''Charlie: '''Ja też. Chciałem ci podziękować. '''Sarah: '''Mi? Za co? '''Charlie: '''Dobrze wiesz za co. Za to, że zagłosowałaś na Clayton'a. Wiem, że to było dla ciebie trudne. ''Charlie pocałował Sarah. '''Sarah: '''Och, nie ma za co. '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Charlie jest mega słodki! Na początku nie byłam przekonana do naszego sojuszu z Melissą, ale zrobię to dla niego. Tylko niech ta blondi nie próbuje żadnych swoich sztuczek, bo będzie skończona. Ja nie żartuję! Charlie: Masz jakieś pomysły kogo moglibyśmy dzisiaj wywalić? Sarah: 'Nie chcę o tym teraz myśleć... '''Charlie: '''Jasne, rozumiem... '''Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Kocham Sarah! Kocham ją, a nie Melisse. Teraz to zrozumiałem. Ktoś musi wygrać, ona albo ja. ' ''Penny i Sean wstali, podeszli do ogniska. '' '''Penny: Możemy się przyłączyć? Sarah: '''Jasne! '''Penny: Wiecie co? Bo my i Sean spędziliśmy razem noc! Sean: '''No i? '''Penny: '''Jak to "no i"? '''Sean: Mówiłem ci, że cię nie kocham. Penny: '''Coo? To dlaczego się ze mną przespałeś? Hę? '''Sean: '''Tak jakoś wyszło. '''Penny: Ty draniu! Penny wybiegła z płaczem. Sean: LOL. Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Jak on mógł mi to zrobić?! Złamał mi serce, więc ja złamię mu... Y... nie wiem, chciałam powiedzieć coś sensownego, ale chyba nie wyszło. Nieważne. ' ''Wszyscy obudzili się przez krzyki Seana i Penny. '''Xavier: '''Co się dzieje? '''Charlie: Penny i Sean się pokłócili. Sean: Nic się nie stało, wyluzujcie! Sarah: 'To ja może pójdę ją pocieszyć? '''Cindy: '''Zaczekaj, idę z tobą! ''Obie poszły. '''Taylor: Chociaż raz nie mogę spokojnie pospać?! Melissa: '''Nie możesz! '''Taylor: '''Zamknij się! '''Melissa: Sama się zamknij, to ty wrzeszczysz. Taylor: Ja nie wrzeszczę, jestem bardzo spokojną osobą!!! Melissa: '''Jasne... '''Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Taylor? Idiotka! Muszę wygrać dzisiejsze wyzwanie i pozbyć się jej, bo inaczej ona pozbędzie się mnie. Nie ufam jej i nigdy nie zaufam. Charlie: Uspokójcie się dziewczyny. Plaża Przez plażę szły Sarah i Cindy, które szukały Penny. '' '''Cindy: '''Co myślisz o tej całej akcji? '''Sarah: '''Sean jest dziwny. Podrywa wszystkie dziewczyny. '''Cindy: '''A najdziwniejsze jest to, że podobno sam ma dziewczynę. '''Sarah:' Noo, to chamskie! Zachował się podle! Cindy: A co sądzisz o Taylor? Sarah: '''Taylor? Jest dosyć... krzykliwa. A dlaczego pytasz? '''Cindy: Wczoraj jakoś dziwnie się zachowywała. Tylko nie mów nikomu, ale chciała mieć ze mną potajemny sojusz. Jednak wydaje mi się, że ona chce mnie wywalić. Ostatnio byłam zagrożona, więc to możliwe, bo jak nie ona to kto? Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Wydaje mi się, że to Taylor chciała mnie się pozbyć. Mam sojusz z Malcolmem, Sarah, Charliem, Melissą, więc kto jak nie ona? Sarah: '''No to trochę dziwne. Czemu miałaby się ciebie pozbyć? '''Cindy: Ostatnio o mało z nią nie wygrałam w zadaniu bokserskim. Może o to się wściekła? Sarah: 'Może, kto wie co jej tam chodzi po głowie. O, patrz, Penny! ''Dziewczyny zauważyły Penny i podbiegły do niej. '''Sarah: Penny! Nic ci nie jest? Penny: Mam tego dosyć! Chcę zrezygnować! Cindy: '''Coo? Nie możesz zrezygnować przez jakiegoś idiotycznego chłopaka! Możemy się na nim zemścić! '''Penny: Ale co ty chcesz zrobić? Cindy: '''On mógł się z tobą przespać, bo chciał mieć z tobą sojusz. Uczestnicy z tego programu są naprawdę zdolni do wszystkiego... Nie lepiej się na nim odegrać? Niech ma za swoje! '''Penny: No może masz rację. Sarah: '''Jasne, że ma rację! Wykopiemy facetów i będziemy trzymały się razem! '''Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Chciałam zrezygnować, ale Cindy i Sarah chyba mnie przekonały, żeby zostać. Zemszczę się na Seanie i go wywalę. Penny: '''Dzięki, że mi tak pomagacie. '''Cindy: No więc sojusz? Penny: Czemu nie. A teraz sorki, ale muszę iść do toalety. Penny udała się w stronę wychodka. Sarah: '''Chcesz głosować na Seana? '''Cindy: Sama nie wiem. Sean może jest głupi, ale całkiem nieźle radzi sobie w zadaniach, więc też jest na mojej liście osób, których trzeba się pozbyć. Namówiłyśmy już Penny, teraz czas na inne dziewczyny! Sarah: '''Ooo tak. To mi się podoba. Wyrzucimy wszystkich facetów! Ale w naszym sojuszu nie chcę jednej dziewczyny. '''Cindy: Jakiej? Melissy? Sarah: 'Taak, właśnie jej! '''Cindy: '''Ok. '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Nie robię nic złego, ale inni kombinują, więc też spróbowałam. Może dzięki temu zajdę daleko? ' Przed wychodkiem Melissa zobaczyła Penny i szybko do niej podbiegła. Przytuliła ją udając smutek, żal i współczucie. '''Melissa: Słyszałam co się stało. Tak mi przykro! Penny: '''Nie chcę go znać! '''Melissa: Wiem, dlatego pomyślałam, że może zechciałabyś go wykopać? Penny: Hę? Melissa: '''No wiesz, większość już ma sojusze. Teraz masz okazję przystąpić do mojego. '''Penny: '''Dzięki, zastanowię się... '''Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Jeszcze niedawno wszyscy mieli mnie za niedojdę, a teraz każdy chce mieć ze mną sojusz. Może jednak dobrze się stało, że Sean tak mnie potraktował? Dzięki temu będę mogła skupić się na grze... Melissa: '''Daj mi znać jak się zastanowisz. Do niczego cię nie zmuszam, po prostu wyglądasz mi na wierną osobę, a takiej potrzebuję w moim sojuszu. '''Penny: Dzięki... To miłe... Melissa: '''Drobiazg. Nie zasłużyłaś na takie traktowanie, pokaż Seanowi, co o tym myślisz! '''Penny: Bez urazy, ale nie chcę teraz o nim słyszeć. Melissa: 'Ok, rozumiem. Szałas ''W szałasie siedzieli wszyscy mężczyźni, bo chcieli trochę odpocząć przed zbliżającym się wyzwaniem. Większość dziewczyn odpoczywało na plaży. '''Xavier: '''Co to była akcja z Penny, Sean? '''Sean: '''Daj z tym spokój, ok? '''Xavier: '''Czemu? Zachowałeś się trochę chamsko... '''Sean: A jak tam u Claytona? Nie jest ci przykro, że odpadł? Xavier: Co masz na myśli? Sean: Wiemy, że z nim kręciłeś! Xavier: 'Haha, co?! Chyba się przesłyszałem! '''Sean: '''Taylor nam powiedziała! '''Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Może nie powinienem mówić mu o Taylor, ale poniosły mnie emocje. Dlaczego czepia się mnie skoro sam nie jest święty? ' 'Xavier: '''Co wam powiedziała? '''Sean: '''Pokazała zdjęcie. Malcolm i Charlie mogą potwierdzić. ''Malcolm i Charlie tylko przytaknęli. '''Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Co ty robisz Sean?! Jeśli Taylor się dowie, że ją wydałeś, zabije cię! Xavier: To nie było tak, on mnie zmusił do tego pocałunku! Sean: '''Czyli jak to było? '''Xavier: '''Nic nas nie łączy. '''Sean: '''Czyli go wykorzystałeś? '''Xavier: Tak... to znaczy... nie. Nie całkiem! On wiedział, że go nie kocham! Sean: '''Wykorzystałeś go, bo chciałeś zdobyć głosy. A gadasz na mnie! '''Charlie: Wyluzujcie! Nic takiego się nie stało! Xavierowi pewnie tylko tak się wymsknęło, bo ciekawiła go ta sytuacja z rana. Prawda Xavier? Xavier: Tak, właśnie tak było! To co, zgoda? Sean: Dobra, ja też przepraszam. Niech będzie zgoda. Malcolm: '''Co to są za dąsy?! Przecież nie jesteśmy w przedszkolu. Jak chcemy zajść daleko to musimy trzymać się razem. '''Charlie: Malcolm dobrze gada! Malcolm: Dziewczyny pewnie już od dawna na nas polują. Musimy się zjednoczyć! Sean: A po ludzku? Malcolm: Co powiecie na sojusz? Wykopiemy wszystkie dziewczyny po kolei i wszystko rozegra się między nami. Charlie: '''Ja oczywiście jestem za. '''Xavier: Też w to wchodzę. To wcale niegłupi pomysł! Sean: Ale dziewczyn jest więcej, więc mogą nas pokonać... Malcolm: '''Chyba że będą walczyły nawzajem, a my to wykorzystamy. '''Sean: No ja jestem za. Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Szczerze to wolałbym zmierzyć się z kimś słabszym w finale, a mężczyźni, którzy zostali są raczej silni. Nawet Malcolm, w końcu ostatnio wygrał wyzwanie! Ale nie mam nic lepszego do wyboru odkąd mój sojusznik, który się mnie słuchał - Clayton - odpadł, jednak to może być dobra okazja by zemścić się na Taylor! Obóz Minęło półgodziny. Jack powiadomił, że zaraz złoży uczestnikom wizytę, więc wszyscy pojawili się na miejscu. Niedługo potem przyszedł Jack z (co dla niektórych) radosną informacją. Jack: '''Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę Malcolm! Jako że ostatnio wygrałeś wyzwanie to oprócz przeszłej nietykalności teraz mam jeszcze coś dla ciebie... Możesz udać się do restauracji z osobą, którą wybierzesz. Może to być tylko jedna osoba, więc zastanów się dobrze. Będziecie mogli tam zjeść coś dobrego. Od teraz każdy wygrany będzie mógł skorzystać z tej nagrody. '''Xavier: '''Chętnie bym poszedł do restauracji, od rozpoczęcia tego programu nie jadłem niczego dobrego! '''Sean: '''Ja też! '''Charlie: Nie tylko wy! Malcolm: '''Nie chcę nikogo wyróżniać. Widzę, że się kłócicie, więc chyba pójdę sam... '''Wszyscy: CO?! Malcolm: No to przestańcie się kłócić! Może pójdę z jakąś dziewczyną? Tylko z którą? O, już wiem, Penny! Wszyscy: CO?! Penny: Ze mną? Ooo... To bardzo miłe, dziękuję. Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Co on robi?! Czemu wziął do restauracji wroga, a nie sojusznika? Czyżby grał nieczysto?! Ludzie, jestem głodny, to ja powinienem tam się znaleźć! Jack: No to nie ma czasu. Za mną! Restauracja Gdy cała trójka dotarła do restauracji, Jack zostawił Malcolmowi oraz Penny pieniądze i poszedł na zewnątrz. Penny: Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna za to, że mnie wybrałeś! Nie wiesz nawet jak przez ostatni czas byłam głodna... Malcolm: Nie ma za co. Oboje nałożyli sobie coś tam do jedzenia i jedli. Gdy byli już najedzeni odstawili wszystko i postanowili porozmawiać. Penny: A tak właściwie dlaczego chciałeś żebym to ja poszła z tobą na tą kolację? Mogłeś wybrać wszystkich, a wybrałeś mnie, to bardzo miłe. Malcolm: Po prostu chciałbym cię lepiej poznać. Penny: Aha, rozumiem. To co chciałbyś wiedzieć? Malcolm: 'No to może... Czym się zajmujesz w codziennym życiu? Znamy się tak długo, a prawie nic o sobie nie wiemy. '''Penny: '''No w sumie to prawda. ''Penny zaczęła opowiadać o sobie, a Malcolm udawał, że go to obchodzi. 'Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Wybrałem Penny, bo od niej mogę się dyskretnie podpytać i dowiedzieć czegoś o dziewczynach. Może chłopacy będą źli, ale zrobiłem to dla mojego sojuszu. Może dzięki informacją od Penny uda mi się kogoś wyeliminować? A dlaczego Penny? Bo jest najbardziej naiwna i raczej nic nie będzie podejrzewała. ' '''Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Dzisiaj z jednej strony był najgorszy dzień w moim życiu, a z drugiej najlepszy! Zerwał ze mną chłopak... To znaczy tak jakby zerwał, bo twierdził, że nie byliśmy razem i byłam dla niego tylko zabawką. Ale potem wszyscy zaczęli mi proponować sojusz, a Malcolm zabrał mnie do restauracji. Penny: '''Może to zabrzmi wrednie, ale fajnie tak sobie jeść, gdy się wie, że inni umierają z głodu. Zwłaszcza Melissa! '''Malcolm: '''A nie lubisz jej? '''Penny: '''No coś ty, nikt jej nie lubi! Zwłaszcza dziewczyny! '''Malcolm: A dlaczego jeśli mogę spytać? Penny: '''Bo jest wredna i samolubna. '''Malcolm: Skoro jej nie lubisz nie możesz jej po prostu wywalić? Penny: Wiesz, myślałam nad tym. Ale najpierw chcę dać nauczkę Seanowi! Malcolm: Nie chcę ci niczego narzucać, ale ja na twoim miejscu zagłosowałbym na Melisse. Penny: Dlaczego? Malcolm: Ciągle się koło kogoś kręci. Myślę, że jest cwana i jest lepszym strategiem od Seana, czyli większym zagrożeniem. A Sean jest głupi jak but, z nim prędzej mogłabyś wygrać. Penny: Nie myślałam tak o tym. Ale to ma sens. Pomyślę nad tym. Brzeg wyspy Na brzegu wyspy siedziała Cindy wgabiając się na ocean. Nagle wyjęła ze swojej torby Statuetkę Nietykalności. Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Tak, tak, nadal mam tą statuetkę, którą ukradłam Taylor! W ostatnim głosowaniu byłam zagrożona, więc zastanawiam się czy nie użyć jej dzisiaj. ''' ''Cindy przyglądała się z uśmiechem statuetce. Nagle usłyszała głosy, więc szybko ją schowała i udała się w inne miejsce. Okazało się, że na brzeg wyspy przywędrowali Xavier, Sean i Charlie. '' '''Sean: Czy on zwariował?! Czemu wybrał Penny, a nie nas?! Teraz przez niego jesteśmy głodni, a ta brzydula się najadła! Charlie: '''Nie dramatyzuj. Widocznie miał ku temu powody. '''Sean: '''Jakie powody. '''Charlie: Nie wiem, może chciał się od niej czegoś dowiedzieć? Sean: Taa... dowiedzieć... Niby czego? Xavier: Charlie ma rację. Myślę, że przesadzasz. Jak Malcolm wróci do nam wszystko wyjaśni. Sean: No ja mam nadzieję, że nam wszystko wyjaśni! Xavier: '''Od kiedy ty się stałeś taki nerwowy? Nie poznaję cię! '''Sean: Wcale nie jestem nerwowy. Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Xavier ma rację. Sean ostatnio zrobił się nerwowy, a na początku był taki wyluzowany. Chyba już trochę za długo przesiaduje na tej wyspie... A co do Malcolma to myślę, że jak wróci nam wszystko wyjaśni. ' Przed sceną - wyzwanie ''Wszyscy zebrali się pod sceną, bo Jack ich o to poprosił. Penny i Malcolm wrócili już z restauracji. '''Jack: '''Dzisiejsze zadanie jest proste. Macie radio i parę strojów. Musicie wybrać dobry strój, odpowiednią do niego muzykę i świetnie zaprezentować się na scenie. Najlepszy wygra nietykalność i pójdzie do restauracji z wybraną przez siebie osobą. Osoba, którą wybierze nie będzie na ceremonii eliminacji i też będzie nietykalna, ale takie rzeczy tylko dzisiaj, więc się postarajcie! Do tego mamy dla was bardzo profesjonalne jury... A oto ona, przyjechała tu specjalnie dla was! Znakomita i wybitna projektantka mody Anita Borie! '''Anita Borie: '''Hej! '''Jack: Sprawiedliwy i surowy znawca modowy William Secher! William Sacher: '''Witajcie! Miło was wszystkich poznać i zobaczyć na żywo. '''Jack: '''Oraz wyrozumiała i miła modelka Lily Goss! '''Lily Goss: Cześć wszystkim. Taylor: '''Co za badziewne wyzwanie! '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Pokaz mody? Nie dzięki, to nie dla mnie. I jak mam wszystko urządzić sama?! Przecież ja się na tym kompletnie nie znam! Jack: 'Wbrew pozorom to nie jest łatwe wyzwanie. Oprócz wybrania stroju i muzyki musicie odpowiednio zaprezentować się na wybiegu, bo oceniać was będą profesjonaliści. Na przygotowania macie półgodziny. Do roboty! Wszystkie potrzebne przedmioty znajdują się za kulisami! A co do oceniania jurorzy przyznają od 0 do 5 punktów. ''Wszyscy pobiegli za kulisy. '''Jack: Jak myślicie - jak sobie poradzą? William: Wątpie, żeby ci ludzie mieli jakiekolwiek pojęcie o modzie. Będzie ciężko! Lily: Wiem, że są to osoby, które na codzień nie mają jakieś szerszej styczności z modą, dlatego będę brała to pod uwagę. Anita: 'Jestem ciekawa co zaprezentują. To dla nich nie lada wyzwanie. Poczekamy, zobaczymy! Scena - kulisy ''Wszyscy weszli za kulisy. Tam czekały na nich dwa wielkie wieszaki - jedne z odzieżą męską, a drugie damską. Trochę dalej leżała kosmetyczka. Było też jedno wielkie lustro w którym można było się obejrzeć. Melissa upatrzyła sobie jedną ładną sukienkę. Szybko ją wzięła. Taylor to zauważyła. '''Taylor: Ty się znasz na modzie Melissa? Melissa: Sama nie wiem. A co cię to tak ciekawi? Taylor: 'A nic. Na pewno masz większe pojęcie o modzie niż ja, więc sorry! ''Taylor wrywała Melissie sukienkę i poszła się przebrać. 'Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Co to miało być? Na moje szczęście, a jej pecha nawet nie widziałam jak wygląda ta sukienka. Chciałam ją zobaczyć i dlatego ściągnęłam z wieszaka. Na pewno znajdę coś lepszego. ' Koło męskiego wieszaka stali oczywiście chłopacy. '''Sean: '''Dlaczego wybrałeś Penny zamiast któregoś z nas? '''Malcolm: Może nie tutaj? Jeszcze ktoś usłyszy... Sean: '''Spoko, nikt nie usłyszy, mów! '''Malcolm: Chciałem się czegoś dowiedzieć jak radzą sobie dziewczyny. Charlie: Mówiłem! Xavier: I czego się dowiedziałeś? Malcolm: Penny powiedziała, że żadna z nich nie lubi Melissy i najchętniej pozbyłyby się jej. Chyba ją przekonałem na jej eliminację, więc mamy szansę pozostać w grze. Charlie: Coo? Melissa? Ale dlaczego ona? Sean: '''Ona albo my Charlie. Chcesz odpaść przez jakąś głupią blondynkę? ''Tymczasem Penny była oczarowana pewną "piękną" i "modną" sukienką.'' ' 'sukienka, którą dostrzegła Penny' '''Penny: '''Ooo, ona pewnie jest na czasie! Co sądzisz o tej kiecce Melissa? ''Melissa cudem powstrzymała śmiech. Melissa: Jest piękna i będzie idealnie pasowała do twojej sylwetki! Myślę, że jak ją założysz to masz wielkie szanse na wygraną. Penny: Serio tak myślisz? Melissa: Serio! Penny: 'To idę ją przymierzyć. ''Sarah już upatrzyła sobie zestaw ubrań i postanowiła pomóc Charliemu. '''Sarah: '''Wybrałeś już coś? '''Charlie: Jeszcze nie... Nie znam się na modzie. Sarah: Może ci pomogę? Charlie: Dzięki, jesteś kochana! Charlie pocałował Sarah. Sarah: Ten strój jest całkiem niezły! strój, który pokazała Sarah ' '''Charlie: '''Emm, serio? Sorry, ale mi się kompletnie nie podoba. Wygląda jak piżama! '''Sarah: '''Nieważne co ci się podoba. Taka teraz moda na tego typu ubrania. '''Charlie: '''Skoro tak mówisz... '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Czy podobały mi się ubrania, które poleciłam Charliemu? Pewnie, że nie! Ale poleciłam mu źle, bo chcę wygrać wyzwanie i pokazać, że rządzę tą grą. Wygrana wiele dla mnie znaczy. A w dodatku Charlie jest taki kochany, że na pewno mi wybaczy. ' ''Tymczasem Taylor skończyła przymierzać sukienkę. Była bardzo obcisła i dziewczyna śmiesznie w niej wyglądała. Wszyscy powstrzymywali śmiech, bo nie chcieli dostać w twarz. '' '''Taylor: Ogh, niedobrze mi się w tym chodzi! Ale trudno, dla wygranej się poświęcę! Taylor wyciągnęła z kosmetyczki puder, szminkę oraz tusz do rzęs. Przyglądała się w lustrze i zaczęła się malować. Wychodziło jej to koszmarnie, chociaż sama nie miała o tym pojęcia. '' 'makijaż wyglądał mniej więcej tak ' ''Za to gdy Sarah się malowała została szturchnięta przez Melisse, ale ta szybko zniknęła i Sarah nie widziała kto to zrobił. Sarah: 'Ech... 'makijaż Sarah ' ''Sean znalazł 'takie ubrania przymierzył je jednak i uznał, że głupio w nich wygląda. Szybko się przebrał w inne i wyszedł, bo czas już powoli się kończył. Inni też powoli się zbierali by wybrać muzykę.'' Przed sceną Wyszedł Sean, a zaraz po nim Taylor, Charlie i Melissa. Sean: Gdzie mamy wybrać muzykę? Jack: Powiedźcie mi po prostu tytuły, a resztą się zajmę. Uczestnicy obecni przed sceną powiedzieli tytuły i usiedli na ławkach. Jack: 'Teraz czekamy na pozostałych czyli Xaviera, Sarah, Cindy, Penny i Malcolma. Niech się sprężą, bo mają tylko niecałe 5 minut. ''Zaraz po tych słowach wybiegł Malcolm. '''Jack: '''O wilku mowa! '''Malcolm: '''Przegapiłem coś? '''Melissa: '''A jak ktoś nie zdąży to co? '''Jack: '''To zostanie zdyskwalifikowany i nie będzie brał udziału w następnej części wyzwania. '''Melissa: Fajnie! Taylor: 'I to jak, jak dla mnie mogliby wszyscy się spóźnić! '''Charlie: '''Sarah na pewno się nie spóźni. Scena - kulisy ''Sarah zmazała nieudany makijaż i zrobiła nowy. Poprawiła się tylko i pobiegła do Cindy. '''Sarah: Cindy! Co z tobą?! Zaraz chyba koniec czasu. Cindy: 'Już kończę, chwilka. Pomóż mi dopiąć tą sukienkę! ''Sarah dopięła sukienkę Cindy. '''Cindy: Jeszcze tylko makijaż. Cindy pobiegła i wyciągnęła coś z kosmetyczki. Sarah: Dobra, ja lecę, bo jeszcze ja nie zdążę. Pośpiesz się! Po tych słowach Sarah wybiegła. '' '''Penny: '''Chyba nic się nie stanie jak się trochę spóźnimy, nie? '''Cindy:' Nie wiem, ale lepiej się nie spóźnić. Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Ja, Penny albo Sarah - któraś z nas musi wygrać. Ewentualnie Charlie, bo to chłopak Sarah i może nam pomóc. Wprawdzie mam jeszcze moją figurkę, ale może kiedyś indziej się przydać. ' ''Cindy i Penny już powoli kończyły się malować, natomiast Xavier był na szarym końcu i nawet nie wybrał jeszcze ubrań. '' '''Xavier: '''A może to? 'ubrania upatrzone przez Xaviera ' '''Cindy: '''Skończyłam! A ty? '''Penny: '''Chwilka... ''Penny jeszcze popsikała się perfumami i razem z Cindy wyszły. '' Scena ''Minęło 5 minut i wszyscy byli już przygotowani do swoich występów. '''Jack: Xavier nie zdążył na czas, który był jasno omówiony. Rozumiem jakby dziewczyna ubierała się przez półgodziny, ale ty? Co ty robiłeś przez te półgodziny, że nie zdążyłeś?! To było naprawdę sporo czasu! Niestety, ale odpadasz z wyzwania. Teraz poprosimy na scenę pierwszą osobę, która nam zaprezentuje swój strój... powitajmy Sean'a! strój chód muzyka ''' '''Jack: '''No nieźle! A wy co o tym myślicie jurorzy? '''Anita: Podobało mi się to, że byłeś wyluzowany. Masz własny styl i to mi się podoba. Niestety, twój chód pozostawia wiele do życzenia, dlatego nie mogę postawić więcej niż 3, chociaż myślę, że to i tak lekko zawyżona ocena. William: Widać, że jesteś strasznym amatorem, co pokazałeś na scenie, która miała służyć za wybieg. Nie kupuję tego. 1. Lily: 'A mi się podobało, jesteś słodki! 4. '''Jack: '''Sean uzyskał 8 punktów. Czy Taylor przebije ten wynik? 'strój chód muzyka Anita: '''Za ten chód to powinnam ci dać 0, bo co to do cholery było?! Za makijaż też! Ale muzyka i sukienka mi się podobały. 2/5, bo ten chód naprawdę koszmarny. '''William: '''To jakieś żarty? Jeśli tak - nieśmieszne. 0. '''Taylor: '''0? Nie może być chociaż 1?! '''William: '''Nie. '''Lily: Popracuj nad chodem i makijażem. Reszta mi się bardzo podobała. 4. Jack: Co za pech! Taylor uzyskała 7 punktów, czyli o 1 mniej od Seana. Czas na Charliego! Charlie pojawił się w stroju wybranym przez Sarah i nawet nie wiedział jak ma chodzić. Anita: '''Nie chcę na to patrzeć. 0. '''William: '''To się zaczyna robić żałosne... 0. '''Lily: '''Nie słuchaj ich, według mnie uroczo wyglądasz w tym stroju! 3. '''Jack: 3 punkty to zdecydowanie za mało. Co na to Melissa? strój chód muzyka ''' '''Anita: '''Nareszcie coś godnego uwagi! 5 zdecydowanie. '''William: '''Zgadzam się z Anitą. 5. '''Lily: '''Ja również się zgadzam. 5. '''Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Zdobyłam komplet punktów, no to chyba wygrałam. Wątpię żeby jeszcze jakaś osoba dostała tyle punktów ile ja, a jeśli nawet to pewnie będzie dogrywka... Jack: 'Wow! Maksymalna liczba punktów! Brawo! Następny Malcolm. ''Malcolm wyszedł, ale nikomu jego występ jakoś szczególnie nie przypadł do gustu. '''Anita: '''Bez urazy, ale to było straszne. Jednak nie tak straszne jak występ tego chłopaka przed tą blondynką, więc 1. '''William: Straszne to mało powiedziane. 0. Lily: Nudno, ale będę sprawiedliwa i dam 3, bo tyle też dałam tamtemu chłopakowi. Jack: '4 punkty! Jeśli Sarah tego nie przebije to będzie prawdziwą idiotką. 'strój chód muzyka ''' '''Anita: To jest to! 5. William: '''Nie wierzę, że znowu daje kolejną 5. '''Lily: '''Byłaś jeszcze lepsza od tamtej dziewczyny w czerwonej sukience. 5. '''Jack: I kolejna osoba zdobyła komplet punktów! Brawo! Czyli będzie dogrywka, ale czy do tej dogrywki zakwalifikuje się Cindy? strój chód muzyka ' ''Nagle Cindy przewróciła się na scenie służącej za wybieg. '''Anita: '''Wszystko było pięknie do czasu, gdy się przewróciłaś. Czuję, że mogłabyś zostać wygraną tego odcinka, ale małe pomyłki też kosztują. Ja przymknę oko na ten wypadek i odejmę za to tylko jeden punkt. 4. '''William: '''Ech, a tak fajnie się zapowiadało... 2. '''Lily: '''Popieram zdanie Anity. 4. '''Jack: 10 to niezły wynik, ale niestety za mały. Może gdyby nie ten wypadek wygrałabyś? Może to przez tą długą suknie? A jak poradzi sobie nasza ostatnia uczestniczka - Penny?! Sukienke miała tą co wcześniej. Chodziła normalnie i raczej amatorsko. piosenka w tle Anita: '''To zdecydowanie nie było fajne. 2. '''William: '''Racja, niefajne, sukienka i makijaż okropne, aczkolwiek z chodzeniem i muzyką poradziłaś sobie przyzwoicie. 2. '''Lily: '''Jakoś mnie to nie przekonuje, wybacz. 2. '''Jack: Zebrałaś 6 punktów. Wyniki: 1. Sarah i Melissa - 15 2. Cindy - 10 3. Sean - 8 4. Taylor - 7 5. Penny - 6 6. Malcolm - 4 7. Charlie - 3 Jack: Sarah i Melissa zdobyły tyle samo punktów. Czas na dogrywkę! Dogrywka Melissa i Sarah stały zestresowane na środku sceny i czekały na dalsze instrukcje. Jack: 'A dogrywka będzie polegała na tym, że po prostu jurorzy zdecydują, który strój był lepszy. '''Melissa: '''Kreatywnie... '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Mam nadzieję, że wygram z Melissą! Jesteśmy razem w dogrywce, chciałabym jej utrzeć nosa i wygrać! ' '''Jack: Tym razem zacznijmy od Lily. Lily: '''Obie byłyście fantastyczne, ale obie też zupełnie różne. Melissa pokazała, że jest pewna siebie, a Sarah, że delikatna. Czy tak naprawdę jest? Tego nie wiem, ale ostatecznie stawiam na stylizację Sarah tak jak już mówiłam, gdy oceniałam jej strój, że jest lepszy. Ale nie bądź zła Melissa! '''Melissa: Wiem, nie jestem. Jack: Teraz Anita. Anita: Trudno mi wybrać którąś z was, bo obie doskonale wywiązałyście się z wyzwania. Szkoda, że obie nie możecie wygrać, ale trzymam kciuki za was, żadna nie może odpaść! Ostatecznie mój głos wędruje do... Sarah! Sarah: Tak! Jack: '''To znaczy, że trzeci głos jest nieważny, bo i tak Sarah zdobyła większość i wygrywa dzisiejsze wyzwanie. A z ciekawości, jakby zagłosował William? '''William: '''Nie zgodzę się z koleżankami, bo według mnie Melissa była lepsza. No ale trudno, jestem w mniejszości. Gratuluję wam obu. '''Sarah: '''Bardzo dziękuję! Nie spodziewałam się, że wygram! '''Melissa: '''Gratulację Sarah. '''Sarah: Emm... Dzięki? Jack: 'A kogo wybierasz do restauracji? Pamiętaj, że ta osoba uniknie eliminacji. Ale zadanie zaczęło się dosyć szybko i mamy jeszcze dużo czasu, więc oboje będziecie brali udział w ceremonii eliminacji, jednak nie będzie można oddać na was głosu. ''Charlie uśmiechnął się do Sarah. 'Sarah: '''Wybieram... Cindy! ''Cindy podbiegła do Sarah i ją uściskała. 'Cindy: '''Dziękuję! '''Sarah: '''Nie ma za co. '''Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Czemu Sarah nie wybrała mnie? Przecież jesteśmy razem. No i jeszcze dała mi zły strój, bo otrzymałem najmniej punktów, a ona najwięcej. To trochę podejrzane... ' 'Jack: '''Możecie się rozejść. Restauracja ''Sarah i Cindy zostały tutaj przyprowadzone, usiadły przy stole na którym było wyłożone dużo jedzenia. '''Sarah: Wow! Raj! Cindy: Czegoś takiego nie jadłam od dawna. Dzięki wielkie, że mnie wybrałaś! Ale Charlie się nie wkurzy? Sarah: '''Nie, coś ty! Czemu miałby się wkurzyć? Charlie taki nie jest. '''Cindy: '''Jak wybrałaś mnie nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. '''Sarah: '''Przejdzie mu. '''Cindy: Fajnie, że zdążymy na ceremonie. Musimy tylko przemyśleć kogo chcemy wywalić. Działamy tak jak chciała Penny i wyrzucamy Seana? Sarah: '''Dużo nad tym myślałam. Na pewno któryś z chłopaków. '''Cindy: Charlie odpada, bo to twój chłopak, a Malcolm nie jest zbyt silny, ostatnie wyzwanie wygrał fartem. Sarah: Masz rację. Czyli zostaje Sean i Xavier. Tylko który z nich jest większym zagrożeniem? Cindy: W mięśniach wydaje mi się, że silniejszy jest Sean, a w mózgu Xavier. Sarah: Czyli mamy 3 głosy. Ja, ty, Penny. Potrzebne nam jeszcze 2. Cindy: To namów Charliego! Sarah: Spróbuję. Ale to nadal za mało. Cindy: '''Charlie się na pewno zgodzi to już 4. A... Taylor? '''Sarah: '''Po tym jak ukradłaś jej statuetkę to wątpię. '''Cindy: Ale ona była taka zdesperowana, że pokazała nam fałszywe zdjęcia Clayton'a i Xavier'a. Gdyby miała jakiś porządny sojusz to by raczej tego nie robiła. Może się zgodzi? Sarah: '''W sumie racja, warto spróbować. A kto z nią pogada, ja czy ty? '''Cindy: '''Miałyśmy razem sojusz na początku gry i nawet się dogadywałyśmy, więc ja z nią pogadam. '''Sarah: Ok. To teraz się najedzmy i działamy. Sarah i Cindy niemal rzuciły się na jedzenie i zaczęły ucztę. '' Ławka ''Na ławce siedziała sama wkurzona Taylor. Melissa do niej podeszła. Melissa: '''Czemu jesteś taka wkurzona? '''Taylor: '''Nie jestem. Zdaje ci się. '''Melissa: Przecież widzę. Chciałabym się pogodzić. Taylor: '''Hę? '''Melissa: To co słyszałaś. Ostatnio trochę się kłóciłyśmy. Taylor: '''A przepraszasz mnie, bo...? Tylko przestań owijać w bawełnę! '''Melissa: '''No dobra. Chcę z tobą sojusz. '''Taylor: Ze mną? A to dlaczego? Melissa: '''Oj przestań! Zgadzasz się czy nie? Jesteśmy najsilniejsze i powinnyśmy trzymać się razem. '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Melissa mnie trochę zaskoczyła swoją propozycją. Może jednak czas zapomnieć o starych urazach i zacząć wszystko od nowa? Taylor: '''Wchodzę w to! '''Melissa: Super! To kogo chcesz się pozbyć? Taylor: '''Któregoś z chłopaków. Sean dzisiaj zrobił niezłą zadymę, mam jeszcze na oku Xaviera i Charliego. Malcolm też chyba coś knuje. '''Melissa: '''Mi pasuje. Ale nie Charlie, bo on może się nam przydać. Słucha się mnie jak nie powiem kto! '''Taylor: To idź z nim pogadaj. Melissa: '''Teraz? '''Taylor: Tak, czemu nie? Szkoda tracić czasu! Melissa: 'Dobra, to idę. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki. ''Melissa trochę zmieszana wstała i poszła w stronę obozu. '' Szałas ''W szałasie tak jak wcześniej siedzieli mężczyźni. '''Xavier: Czyli na pewno Melissa? Charlie: '''Wolałbym się pozbyć kogoś innego... '''Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Niby mamy ten sojusz, ale Charlie nie chce zagłosować na Melisse. Frajer, głupi frajer! Malcolm: '''Macie mój głos. '''Xavier: '''Ty mógłbyś Charlie namówić Sarah, ona chyba nie lubi Melissy? '''Charlie: No, nie lubi... Xavier: '''No to jak? '''Charlie: Zagłosuję na nią. Xavier: Super! Ale na pewno? Bo pamiętaj, jeśli zmienisz twój głos możesz odpaść nawet ty. Może ona chce właśnie ciebie wywalić? Charlie: Nie wydaje mi się żeby chciała mnie wywalić. Tak, na pewno na nią zagłosuję. Zrobię to. Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Co ten Charlie?! Przecież on ma dziewczynę, więc dlaczego tak wzbrania się przed głosowaniem na Melisse? Ale chyba go wreszcie przekonaliśmy... Malcolm: 'Nareszcie... Mądry wybór! Obóz ''Do obozu przyszła Melissa. Zobaczyła Penny. '''Melissa: Penny! Tu jesteś, zdecydowałaś się już na ten sojusz? Penny: '''Szczerze mówiąc wyleciało mi to z głowy... '''Melissa: '''To teraz podejmij decyzję. Za niedługo ceremonia. '''Penny: A na kogo chcesz głosować? Melissa: 'Możemy zagłosować na Sean'a. To co ci zrobił było mega wredne! '''Penny: '''No to umowa stoi. A masz jeszcze kogoś? '''Melissa: '''Nie. Ale coś się wymyśli! Tylko nie zmieniaj swojego głosu! '''Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Nie mówiłam Penny o sojuszu z Taylor, no bo po co? Znam ją i pewnie by wszystkim wypeplała, a wtedy miałabym przerąbane. ' '''Melissa: '''Jesteś wielka! '''Penny: '''Dziękii... '''Melissa: Idę się napić. Melissa odeszła. Niedługo po tym Sarah wraz z Cindy wróciły do obozu. Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Nadal mam złamane serce, ale teraz przynajmniej mogę się na nim zemścić. Ja, Melissa, Sarah i Cindy to już cztery głosy, a jest dziewięć osób. Chyba już o tym wspominałam, ale nawet się cieszę z tego jak Sean mnie potraktował, bo teraz wszyscy chcą mojego głosu! Cindy: '''I jak tam Penny? '''Penny: Była u mnie Melissa. Sarah: '''Melissa? A co ona tu chciała?! '''Penny: '''Będzie głosowała z nami. '''Sarah: Powiedziałaś o naszym sojuszu? Penny: '''Nie, ale chciała sojusz ze mną i powiedziała, że zgadza się zagłosować na Seana. '''Sarah: '''To dobrze, bo nie będziemy miały z nią sojuszu. Ja jej nie ufam! '''Cindy: A może spróbujemy? Jak tylko zrobi jakiś przekręt to od razu ją wywalimy. Sarah: '''Zwariowałaś?! '''Cindy: No zrozum... Jeśli ona do nas dojdzie to będzie nas więcej, a im więcej tym lepiej. Zaraz powinna być ceremonia, rozmawiałaś z Charliem? Sarah: 'Nie zdążyłam... '''Cindy: 'Świetnie! Czyli wkręcamy Melisse do sojuszu. '''Sarah: Ech... Skoro uważasz, że to dobry pomysł. Ale jak nas zdradzi to nie mów, że nie ostrzegałam. Melissa wróciła. Melissa: '''Hej! Wróciłyście już? Jak było? '''Cindy: '''Dobrze, my mamy sojusz z Penny i zgadzamy się żebyś do niego dołączyła. '''Melissa: '''Serio? Dzięki! Ale czuję, że chłopacy chcą się mnie pozbyć. '''Cindy: Niby dlaczego? Melissa: '''Nie wiem, ale jak rozmawiałam z Charliem to dziwnie się zachowywał i gadał jakieś brednie. '''Cindy: Możemy ci zaufać? Melissa: Jasne! Do naszego sojuszu dołączy jeszcze Taylor, jeśli może oczywiście. Penny: O, czyli będą wszystkie dziewczyny! Ale super, po kolei wykończymy facetów! Cindy wyciągnęła z torby Statuetkę Nietykalności i podarowała ją Melissie. Cindy: 'Użyj ją w razie czego. ''Zaskoczona Melissa uśmiechnęła się. '''Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Nie, nie jestem taka głupia. Ta statuetka była fałszywa, prawdziwą mam w plecaku. Chcę po prostu żeby Melissa nam zaufała. Penny (pokój zwierzeń): Melissa i Taylor dołączyły do naszego sojuszu, więc jesteśmy w większości. Yeah! A teraz papa Sean! Ceremonia eliminacji Wszyscy zebrali się na ceremonii. Jack: Witajcie na kolejnej ceremonii eliminacji. Przegrana osoba uda się do Samolotu Wygnania, odleci stąd i już nigdy nie powróci. Zaczynamy głosowanie. Pamiętajcie, że nie można głosować na Sarah i Cindy - w przeciwnym razie głosy na nie zostaną unieważnione. Parę minut później, po głosowaniu. Jack: '''Już znam wyniki. Pierwsza pianka wędruje oczywiście do Cindy i Sarah. A kolejna... ... ... ... Charlie! Charlie: Uff... '''Jack: '''Bezpieczna jest też Taylor. ''Taylor nie była jakoś szczególnie zaskoczona, wzięła piankę. '' '''Jack: Malcolm. Malcolm złapał piankę. '' '''Jack: '''Penny. '''Penny:' Dzięki! 'Jack: '''I przedostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest... Xavier! ''Kamera przybliżyła się na twarze Seana i Melissy oraz jedną piankę. 'Jack: '''Kto odpadnie? Melissa czy Sean? A ostatnia pianka trafia do... '''Melissa: '''Chwilka! Mam statuetkę nietykalności i na wszelki wypadek chciałabym jej użyć, mogę teraz? '''Jack: '''W ostatniej chwili, ale ok, niech będzie. ''Melissa podeszła z podrobioną statuetką. 'Cindy: '''O nie... '''Jack: '''Ta statuetka jest fałszywa! '''Melissa: '''Co?! To niemożliwe! '''Jack: '''Przykro mi, siadaj na miejsce. A więc odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... dziewczyna ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... albo .... chłopak ... ... ... ... Sean! Nara! Melissa, zostajesz. ''Sean zaskoczony powędrował do Samolotu Wygnania i odleciał. '''Jack: '''Czy Melissa zrobi wojnę Cindy za to, że dała jej podrobioną Statuetkę Nietykalności? Czy sojusz kobiet się rozpadnie? Czy sojusz mężczyzn przetrwa? Czy Penny nadal będzie proszona o głosy? Czy Taylor i Melissa razem to dobry pomysł? Tego przekonacie się ogladając Zgubną... Podróż... Saskatchewan! //napisy końcowe// Kategoria:Zgubna podróż: Saskatchewan - odcinki